1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abutment, more particularly, an abutment for dental implant that adopts the locking taper or other non-screw connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The locking taper or non-screwed connection has the character of non-limited direction for connection. Therefore the crown mold on the abutment before connection to the implant is practicable for the clinical practice. One example is the integrated abutment crown (IAC) of Bicon. Bicon owns a dental implant system that adopts the locking taper connection, which is highly respected by many dentists. The IAC is actually an achievement of Bicon. By directly fusing the polyceramic material to the abutment, the IAC is simple and convenient for the dentists to use, and the patients recognize the superiority of polyceramic material. The polyceramic material has elasticity. By offering more space for the polyceramic material, the IAC could exhibit the elasticity to extreme extent. And the elasticity is the most wanted in dental implantology. But Bicon's abutment for the IAC is not without drawbacks. It doesn't provide enough metal support and interlocking engagement for the polyceramic material, which may lead to fracture of IAC.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional integrated abutment crown 10 comprises an abutment 11 and a crown 12. The abutment 11 comprises a post portion 111, a central portion 112 and a head portion 113. The post portion 111 is in part used for being connected to the implant. The central portion 112 is formed on the post portion 111. The head portion 113 is formed on the central portion 112. The abutment 11 shown in FIG. 1 is basically a type of conventional abutment that is to be connected to the implant, and later an impression will be taken and finally the crown (or prosthesis) will be cemented onto it. However, as mentioned above, because the head portion 113 is formed as a tapered shape with a tapered angle more than six degrees, the conventional integrated abutment crown 10 can't provide enough metal support and interlocking for the polyceramic material, which may lead to fracture of the conventional integrated abutment crown 10.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an abutment so as to solve the above problem.